clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Swiss Terrain War
I, Swiss Ninja & HappyFaceWantsToTalk have announced that there will be a war called the Giant Swiss-Terrain Cookie War, and it will be huge. They will fight with sponge cookies and the war started because the Terra Federation & Penguin Police Troop, including The Happyface State declared war for Swiss Ninja conquering Southwest Slumolia. Three sides, Terrains, Swisses & Neutral. See the article for more information. Basically, Happyface is in this because by declaring war on UnitedTerra, The Mountain Spartans will be launching a full-scale invasion on the United Cities of Swiss Ninja. The Happyface State will gain land once again if they invade UCSN. Swiss Ninja is in this because he is the one that conquered Southwest Slumolia, and was the one that was declared war on. The UTR are in because they are the ones that declared war because they think that Swiss conquered was bad. So we need ideas. If you are willing to join one of the three sides, please state. Thanks. Let's hope this goes successful. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:57, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I think too many people are joing the Terrians/Euphorians. We need more on Swiss's side.--''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 00:59, 1 September 2009 (UTC) I agree. Everyone, the Swisses win parts of Southwest Slumolia. Keep the battle fair! This is why nobody can add characters into neutral anymore. They are limited. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 08:40, 1 September 2009 (UTC) I'll write the parts involving the Terrian armies. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 14:19, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Battles Euphorian Battles The Mountain Spartans were the main invaders. * Invasion of Bern * Defense of Iceland * Naval Attack on Curaçao * Defense of Zero Reverse. * Invasion of Zurich Swiss Battles * Defense of Bern * Invasion of Iceland * Defense of Curaçao * Invasion of Zero Reverse * Defense of Zurich Terrians Battles * Naval Attack on Curaçao * Defense of Zero Reverse * Invasion of Zurich PICK A SIDE, ANY SIDE. Swiss Ninja's Side * United Cities of Swiss Ninja * Tidalwave11 * Sam Rudi (don't worry buddy) * Willy the Penguin * E-114 * Questionmrk2 (only so he can maybe use the confusion to get more land from the people that took over Western States.) * PufflinatorX (only if he gets paid in electric appliances and ☎'s) * All of Questionmrk2's puffles (only because they're bored out of their mind) * Maddieworld * Griante * Mech Rider * Sarah Penguin * Sanity Penguin * Stan the Clumsy Person * Mectrixctic- I don't really like Swiss, but he is evil, and that's cool. Besides, the more land he owns, the more land I'll own when I kill him and take over his empire. * Jsudsu9988 (Fight to the death, for you, master! I also stand as a neutral, for I love PEACE! --Royal Jsudsu9988 (Support Swiss Ninja!) Reply here! 06:44, November 12, 2009 (UTC)) Terrians/Euphorians * The Mountain Spartans * Terra Federation ** Terra Federation Enforcer Corps * TerraMount * Penguin Police Troop * Happyface * The Leader * Sparka * Iron Walrus!! * Chub 777 * Ninja Wraith - Lord Swiss Ninja's Evil son * The Defenders * 333 of Penghis Khan's best mercenaries. * USA (the SPC ruled in favor of the Euphorians after taking much legal action against Swiss Ninja over charges of unpaid loans and attempts to drastically alter the infrastructure) * Speeddasher * Tails6000 Neutral No more neutral please. The Neutral are limited only. * Ninjinian * DJ Crow * Mayor Crepsley * Major Hammy * Khakis * King Triskelle * Freezeland * Iceanator189 * Yorkay Porkay * Alex12345a